


Fireplace

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. Today Dean decorated, but Sprinkles is confused.
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Chuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074618) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



Dear Chuck,

I am confused. 

At first, I thought this was a clear case for the nice list. The short one decided to decorate for Christmas. “The short one” isn't quite right. The less giant one decided to decorate for Christmas. Normally, that would be plus points. He's been quite busy. He built a fake fireplace to attach garlands and stockings to. I can even overlook his stapling garlands to the walls for decorations, his holiday spirit was in the right place. He brought in a tree, definite nice points, though they haven't decorated it yet. 

He very clearly included his brother in his planning, waiting until the more giant one was home to decorate, making sure there were two stockings, preparing two mugs of hot cocoa (though I am not sure what was slipped in the hot cocoa is allowed on the nice list), etc. But apparently, he labeled the stockings “Dean” and “Bitch.”

What am I supposed to do with this?

Given their previous conversations, I had assumed this to be a term of endearment, but by More Giant One's reaction, I feel I may have been mistaken. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
